The experiments proposed in this application are directed towards developing sensitive, reproducible, magnetic resonance imaging techniques to detect early cataractous changes using a new high field (7.0 tesla) NMR microscopic imaging system. This NMR microscopic imaging system was developed in Radiological Sciences, University of California, Irvine by modifying and existing 7.0 tesla NMR spectroscopic system. This unprecedented high field NMR system enables us to detect subtle cataractous changes before any visible evidence of cataract formation is shown by slit-lamp biomicroscopy. Now NMR microscopic imaging system with spatial resolution as fine as 4 um is possible. Currently available clinical imaging systems are capable only of proton imaging. We propose to develop not only high resolution proton imaging, but also sodium-23 imaging, phosphorous-31 imaging, and chemical shift imaging. The determination of lenticular biochemistry in cataract formation by using these imaging techniques can lead to a major step in better understanding of lens opacification. Techniques will be developed using the galactose cataract model in rabbits. In this model there are osmotically caused increase in lens hydration during the early stages of cataract formation as well as an increase in free water concentration that occurs as result of protein aggregation. Using this NMR microscopic imaging system with galactose cataract models, enucleated rabbit eyes are imaged by placing them in a special designed RF and gradient coils for proton imaging. Repetition times of 1 sec and 2 sec with echo times of 12 and 40 msec, respectively are used. High field gradient coils and sensitive RF coils are employed with a new pulse sequence technique which reduces diffusion dependent resolution degradation. T1 and T2 values in various areas of the lens are determined. After NMR scanning, enucleated eyes are sent to an histology laboratory to study microscopic changes.